This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project is important for human health and nutrition. Iron and zinc are two important minerals and deficiencies of these minerals are responsible for anemia, dwarfism, delay in sexual maturity. Hundreds of enzymes need zinc for catalytic action, perhaps zinc is related to immunity. Among plants nuts, legumes (Common bean), and grain cereals are chief sources of zinc and iron. Enhancement of contents of Iron and Zinc in ND beans will help improving the quality nutrient status in people in this area, and in the world. This project also plays a very crucial role for preparing our students for the field of molecular biology and for study in human health and nutrition.